


pups

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Thor, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, alpha!thor x black!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Smutty fluff “Did I say you could stop?”
Relationships: alpha!thor x black!oc!Danielle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	pups

Danielle had been married to Thor for about two years now. Being the power couple of the pack, everybody looked up to them. They went to them for guidance, for advice, and even matchmaking.

Thor, being the King of Asgard, on top of the alpha of the pack, was away dealing with alien business. Danielle didn’t mind, it’s what she signed up for way before she married him. Thor and his kingdom were a package deal, and she was okay with that. Although she did govern Asgard with Thor, they agreed she would stay down and watch the pack, while he watched his people in Asgard.

However, Danielle did get a little lonely after a while. Time worked differently up there. A month up there could be a year on Earth. He would almost never be gone that long, but when he was, he made sure to make it up to her in whatever way possible. 

Danielle sat in the kitchen, freshly showered after a training session, and waited for the coffee to brew. She brushed a stray, kinky strand back in her head wrap as she scrolled through her feed. She’d been waiting for Thor to call her, he usually does around this time, but she pegged it as him being busy. Alphas, Beta, and Omegas met her in the room, saying their “hellos” and “goodbyes”. She mumbled them back and sighed.

Thor picked the absolute worst time to leave for Asgard. Of course, he couldn’t handle it, he didn’t wanna leave her at all. She was warm, she loved him unconditionally and left him breathless after every kiss, so of course, it was hard to leave her.

What made this leave unbearable though, was that it happened to fall right in the middle of rut season. He had bought her toys for this exact reason, but after a while, none of them did the trick anymore.

Danielle often found her mind wandering to Thor. The way he caressed her curves, the rough yet caring feeling of his hands on her skin. Kissing every stretch mark, every blemish. His kisses… his kisses were something she couldn’t get enough of. The beard burn on her cheeks and thighs always left her wanting more.

She shook her head and placed her mug in the sink.

Stop it, Danielle. This is not helping. 

Danielle decides, since most of the pack is inside getting their guts rearranged and knotting each other, she’d go for a run to clear her head. She made sure she was alone before stripping herself from her clothes and allowing her body to shift. She was a large, black wolf, with beautiful brown eyes. Surprisingly, that was the first thing Thor liked about her. He had met her on a run when she had first joined the pack. He had played around with her during her run and the rest was history. A deep purr rumbled in her chest at the memory, and then she was off. Letting her front and hind legs push her body further. She had no actual place in mind, she was just running. Running to feel the wind between her fur, running to get some fresh air, and running to get the thought of Thor off her mind. And it worked for about a few minutes. Until she got distracted.

She didn’t see a large, blond wolf sprint her way. So, when she was knocked over on her side, she was ready to rip out some throats, thinking this was an attack. But instead, the suspected wolf began to lick her snout and down her neck. She used a paw to push him back, and upon recognition, her tail wagged in excitement. She licked him back as he nuzzled her scenting bond. They stayed like this for a while, no shifting back, just glad to be in each other’s arms.

Finally, they both raced each other back and shifted, changing back into regular clothes. Once dressed, Thor kissed her properly. His hands pulled her waist to his, kissing her deeply and hungrily. Her manicured hands cupped his cheeks and kissed him just as eagerly. She tried not to seem too needy, but his smell was driving her crazy. He smelled of pine wood trees and hazelnut. It drove her crazy, and the fact that she was horny wasn’t helping either.

Thor lifted her up in a swift motion and made his way to their room. He kicked the door open and closed with his foot, trying to get her clothes off as quickly as possible. “Alpha,” she laughed, pushing his hands away as she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. “Lemme do it,” He huffs, watching her slowly, painfully, unbutton her shirt and unclasp her bra. He felt himself harden at the sight. Once her breasts were free, Thor lurched forward, taking a pierced nub in his mouth. Danielle gasped, clutching his head in one hand, while the other worked at palming him through his sweats.

“Fuck, Omega,” He curses, moving over to the other nipple. “I missed you so much, baby. I’m so sorry I was gone for long”

“It’s okay!” She squeaked, hips bucking as he felt him reach through her shorts and rub at her sensitive clit. Her heartbeat sped up; she’d been waiting for this for so long, she could barely believe it. “You’re here now, Thor. That’s all that matters.”

He pushed her lightly down, and brought her shorts to her ankles, and throwing them across the room. Her legs were spread wide for him, ready to accept whatever he was willing to give her. His tongue dived in, lapping up and spreading juices everywhere. She squealed, hips lifting off and bucking into his face. That fucking beard burn!

His tongue worked on her clit as he eased in two fingers. His tongue, leaving agonizingly slow figure 8’s and sloppy sucking was slowly bringing Danielle to her finish.

Danielle clenched onto his hair, pulling at the golden strands and pushing her pussy up to his face. His face was soaked, and he moaned, slobbering all over her thighs and pussy and no doubt the sheets you just washed. “Thor, I- I-, Alpha!!” She screamed, giving his hair one last tug before releasing all on his face.

“That’s it Omega, cum for me, baby. You took that so well, I’m proud of you.”

He allowed her to catch her breath as he kissed up her tummy, up the curve of her breasts, her neck and finally her lips. Again, she was breathless, barely clinging onto his shoulders in order to push him closer to her. “I need you, Alpha” She whined into his ear, looking into his blue eyes with her brown ones.

“I’m here for you, baby. I won’t disappoint you.” He unties his sweats, pushing them down his ankles and discarding them just like hers. He pumps his cock a few times before running it along her folds and teasing her clit with the head.

“Thor~” She whined, hips bucking again. She was already so sensitive and here he was playing games as always.

“I’m sorry love,” He chuckles, tucking a thick coil behind her ear. “You know how much I love to tease you.”

“Well, stop! I haven’t seen you in a- Ah!” She moans out as she feels him push in slowly.

“You talk too much, Omega” He grunts, bottoming out and putting his hands on her waist. She can already feel her stomach constricting, trying to hold back the orgasm that was fast approaching.

He wastes no time in picking up the pace. Hair falls from his bun and sticks to the sweat on his forehead. He grunts and whimpers, feeling his knot swell.

“I’m gonna cum, Omega. I- fuck, I’m gonna knot you so good.”

“Put a baby in me, Alpha!” The second the words slipped from her lips she regretted them. She covered her mouth and gasped. “Um, ignore that”

Thor slows his movements to a stop, and stares down at her, looking for an indication that she was serious.

She’s frustrated and embarrassed. She was so close, so ready to feel that high again, but then she had to go ruin it. She should have talked to him before, but it just slipped out!

“You want kids?” Thor asks carefully. He’s basically cockwarming her at this point, not moving at all, wanting to see everything. This is everything he could have ever wanted.

“O-of course I do! I’ve always wanted pups with you. Since our first anniversary, I’ve wanted you to give me pups, but I always felt like you weren’t ready so I didn’t mention it.”

He rumbles a loud purr and cups her cheeks in a kiss. “I love you so fucking much, I’d be honored to give you pups, Omega.”

She kisses back and mumbles a response. Thor, still starstruck, just stares and doesn’t move. “Uh, Alpha?”

“Yes, my love?” He’s basically got heart eyes at this point.

“Did I say you can stop?” She tries to act tough, but it comes out to cute and squeaky. He blinks away the tears he has and kisses her cheek.

“My apologies, my dear”

He thrusts hard into her, making her gasp. His knot starts to swell and he pushes her legs to her chest. “‘M gonna knot you so good, fill you to the brim with my seed. Make you full with my pups. Gonna have you full and glowing”

A mantra of “yes” falls from her lips, clawing at Thor’s back with her nails. “Cum for me, Alpha! I want your knot, baby, please!”

He feels the knot catch and he cries out, thrusting out as he finally releases his seed inside her. She cum right after, a loud cry falling from her lips before she falls back into the pillows. Thor follows, still inside her, but moves a little to the side as not to crush her. He wants to stay like this, keep his cock inside her all day until he’s sure she’s pregnant. But they both know that’s possible.

As they catch their breath, he lays his hand on her tummy, rubbing slightly with his thumb.

“You’re gonna be an amazing mommy,” Thor breathes, before slowly pulling out.

And as she sighs from the loss of contact, she smiles because she has no doubt in her mind he’ll be an amazing dad.


End file.
